


You Put The Angel Where?!

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Destiel NaNoWrimo Festive Word Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Christmas, Christmas, Dean thinks he's funny, Fluff, M/M, fallen angel cas, graceless cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: In all the years the Winchesters have known Castiel, they have never been able to actually spend it with their friend. Now that Castiel's grace is gone and Jack has claimed the fallen angel as his father, he gets to experience everything that goes with Christmas. Including trimming the tree.





	You Put The Angel Where?!

**Author's Note:**

> Every couple of days I'll be adding a new fic to this series. It's the festive prompt challenge by the facebook group Destiel NaNoWrimo. This is prompt 1: Angel

Dean stood off to the side, watching as Castiel’s head started to tilt in question. Dean didn’t need to see his face to imagine his expressive blue eyes squinted together as he looked at the green pine tree currently up against the bunker’s stairs. Dean knew exactly what was making Castiel stop in his tracks. After years of having the fallen angel in their lives, this was the first time that he would be around for Christmas. This was also the first time in a very long time, Dean was able to make Castiel stop in mid-sentence.

“You were saying, Cas,” Dean prompted Castiel back on subject. Of course, Dean being the little shit that he is, is enjoying this far too much.

“What is  _ that _ ,” Castiel asked pointing to the top of the tree.

“Christmas decoration,” Dean sat down and placed his feet on the table. “You like it,” he asked, quickly hiding his shit eating grin from his friend by taking a drink from his beer.

“ _ That _ seems more like mockery. Or torture!” Castiel turned to Dean who shifted in his seat to plant his feet on the floor in case he needed to run.

“Hey guys,” Sam’s voice carried over as he entered the room. “Jack just called and he’s excited to decorate the tree. I told him…” Sam stopped and groaned. “Seriously, Dean?”

“Hey! Who said I did anything,” Dean protested as Castiel rolled his eyes.

“We agreed to lay off using an angel as a tree topper given Cas and Jack’s-”

“They're what, Sammy? Cas is a fallen angel so he’s practically human and Jack is more than half human. Or at least he acts like it.”

Sam gives his disapproving look that makes Dean roll his eyes at his brother. The loud groan of metal as the bunker’s door opens makes the three men look up to where Jack comes in with bags in his hands. He stops to look at the angel that tops the tree and smiles.

“This looks like father,” he smiled as he pointed to the angel.

“It does not,” Castiel objected.

“Yes it does, “ Jack pulled the angel off the tree with this free and heads down the stairs. “See here, the angel has dark hair like yours and blue eyes. It even wears a trench coat!” Jack’s overjoyed reaction to the joke is what breaks Dean as he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Castiel turned to glare at Dean. “If that is what you think of angels, then I’ll be in my own bed tonight.”

“Cas! Come on! It was a joke,” Dean tried his best to correct the poor humor but Castiel was better at holding a grudge than the Winchesters could ever imagine.

**Bonus** :

 

**_Christmas Eve_ **

“Don’t you think you’re a little hard on Dean?” Jack asked as he helped Castiel with wrapping the final gifts as the Winchester brothers slept.

Castiel gave Jack a conspiratorial smile. “When you’re in a relationship, you’ll understand.”

Jack stopped his motion of making a bow to look at the man he chooses to be his father. “You mean, by making Dean feel as if he is in the wrong, you’re playing a prank on him?”

“I believe the human’s call it ‘being in the doghouse’,” Castiel explained, complete with finger quotes.

Jack’s eyebrows furrow as he tried to understand. “But how does Dean get out of the dog house?”

“By admitting that he was a dick and apologizing before his best friend tries to smite him.” Dean’s heavy sleep laden voice carries over to them from the doorway.

Jack smiled at Dean and held up the box he had wrapped. “I found paper that matched Sam’s shirts. Do you think he’ll like it,” he asked excitedly.

Dean shuffled over and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Yeah. Sammy will love it.”

“Jack, why don’t you go to bed,” Castiel suggested, his eyes not leaving Dean. Jack nodded, understanding Castiel’s silent request for privacy and saying a quick goodnight.

Once Jack left Dean took his vacated seat. Castiel knew that Dean was watching him as worked to ignore him. Dean just sat there and watched, periodically handing Cas the tape or scissors when needed.

“You do that better than I do and I’ve had more practice.”

Castiel’s hands falter in their movements and he looked up at Dean. “Jack and I have been practicing for the last two weeks.”

“And it’s paid off.”

Castiel dipped his head in an act of bashfulness. “Thank you.”

Dean sighed and Castiel could see him lean forward, positioning himself closer. “Hey, Cas?”

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before giving his attention to Dean. “Yes, Dean?”

“Do you know what mistletoe is?”

Castiel tilted his head. “It’s a tree fungus. Usually suffocates the tree. Why?”

Dean leans closer to Castiel and he can smell the mint on Dean’s breath. “There’s another significance to it too.”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth twitched upwards. “Too bad there’s none around or anyone I would want to kiss.”

Dean’s so close now that there’s a hair’s breadth between the two. “Even if I said that I was sorry and I don’t really think an angel should be just decoration?”

“Gotta do better than that,” Castiel said softly.

“I lo-” Dean’s words were cut off when Castiel finally kissed Dean. The press of his lips against Dean’s was better than being welcomed back to Heaven.

“Jeez, Cas,” Dean chuckled, his forehead against Castiel’s “For all you know I could have said I love pie.”

Castiel laughed, pressing quick kisses against Dean’s mouth. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Hope you liked it!


End file.
